1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus for conveying a wafer in the inside of a processing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device or the like, normally, wafers are accommodated in a cassette and conveyed in this state into a variety of processing apparatuses. Each of the wafers conveyed into the processing apparatus is taken out of the cassette by a conveying mechanism, and is placed, for example, on a chuck table adapted to hold the wafer by suction. The wafer placed on the chuck table is processed by a processing unit, and is thereafter accommodated again in the cassette. In each of these processing apparatuses, it is important to adjust the position, orientation and the like of each wafer relative to the chuck table, for the purpose of maintaining the quality of the wafers processed. In view of this, a processing apparatus having a positioning mechanism by which the position, orientation and the like of a wafer relative to a chuck table can be adjusted has been put to practical use (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-211766 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-11917).